We request fundings for a Beckman 121 MB automated amino acid analyzer. It will be used in eight projects which are funded by five independent NIH grants. The projects include: (1) Metabolism and therapy of urea cycle enzyme defects, (2) Asymtomatic hyperammonemia as a cause of corticol dysfunction in carriers of inborn errors of urea synthesis, (3) Hyperammonemia in low birth weight infants, (4) Reye's syndrome-control of hyperammonemia, (5) Treatment of chronic renal failure using amino acid acylation pathways, (6) Gyrate atrophy-treatment of hyperornithinemia in ornithine aminotransferase deficiency, (7) Cerebral blood flow in the fetus and newborn and (8) Neurotoxicity of kainic acid. Utilization of the amino acid analyzer will be limited to research studies. Percent utilization by the projects described will be above 75%.